Lucy
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Je n'avais rien vu venir, le jour où je lui ai dit : Lucy, j'ai tué mon frère . Elle s'est retournée vers moi, de la même manière qu'elle se retourne lorsque je la dérange alors qu'elle lit un livre. Elle avait tourné la tête lentement, en douceur. Puis, voyant le sang sur mes manches, elle s'est levée brusquement, et a foncé vers moi.


Allez Lorcan, elle est devant toi. Elle ne demande que ça, ta belle Lucy. Fonce bordel, elle n'attend que toi. Oh allez, elle ne te rejettera pas. Prend-là par la main et fais lui ce que tu veux. Tu es amoureux d'elle, et tout le monde sait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. Lance-toi !

* * *

><p>Si j'avais su qu'un jour, ma belle Lucy aurait été prête à m'accompagner, je ne l'aurais jamais amené ici. Si un jour il avait fallu que je devine ce que cela signifiait, lorsqu'elle jurait être prête à tout pour moi, je l'aurais rayée de ma vie.<p>

Lucy était belle, Lucy était gentille. Lucy était sans aucun doute la meilleure personne qui ait pu entrer dans ma vie. Lucy, je l'aimais. Cependant Lucy avait ce vilain défaut de toujours tenir ses promesses.

Je n'avais rien vu venir, le jour où je lui ai dit : «Lucy, j'ai tué mon frère».

Elle s'est retournée vers moi, de la même manière qu'elle se retourne lorsque je la dérange lorsqu'elle lit un livre. Elle avait tourné la tête lentement, en douceur. Puis, voyant le sang sur mes manches, elle s'est levée brusquement, et a foncé vers moi. Je me serais attendu à tout : une gifle, une brusquerie, des insultes, des gros mots. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de tout ça, elle me serra dans ses bras. De la même manière que l'on prend dans ses bras quelqu'un qui vient de perdre quelqu'un d'important. Lucy savait. Elle savait comment réagir, qu'importait la situation. Et pourtant, là, elle n'en avait pas le droit. J'étais un criminel, désormais.

Mais elle restait là.

Et elle m'embrassa dans le cou.

Je la serrai le plus fort possible contre moi. Elle aurait pu croire que j'aurais voulu la tuer, elle aussi. Mais elle ne fit rien. Pas un mouvement pour se dégager, pas même un «tu m'étouffes, Lorcan». Tout ce qu'elle me dit, ce fut :

«Si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, je te soutiens, mon amour»

J'aurais pu l'embrasser, ou bien fondre en sanglots. Je ne la méritais pas. Et de sa réaction mêlée à ma pensée fit que je brisai le premier objet de notre appartement. Elle ne broncha pas. Je hurlai et hurlai. Et Lucy, elle retourna s'asseoir, pour lire son livre.

Alors, je saccageai tout. Le salon, tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Elle leva même les pieds, lorsque je voulus renverser le pouf. J'étais bruyant, dérangeant. Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Pas avant que je ne l'attrape elle, pour la lancer sur le lit. Elle rit.

«Lucy, j'ai tué mon frère.

- Ça fait deux fois que tu le dis

- Alors pourquoi... ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Lorcan, ne soit pas stupide. Ton frère, tu l'as toujours détesté. Il t'a toujours fait subir le pire, et se moquait bien de tes sentiments. Il te narguait chaque fois que ton père le croyait lui, lorsqu'il mettait tout sur ta faute. Il trichait, mentait, buvait, et violait. Et tout le monde fermait les yeux sur ses actions. C'est pour ça, que tu l'as tué, Lorcan. Pour toi, mais aussi pour ma soeur, mes cousines, les autres filles qui allaient à l'école avec nous. Lysander était loin d'être un bon garçon Lorcan, et tu le sais. Il était tout le contraire de toi.

- Parce que c'est bien peut-être, de tuer son propre jumeau ? Regarde moi Lucy. Je suis un tueur. JE SUIS UN TUEUR. Je pourrais peut-être te tuer, toi aussi ...

- Pas si fort chéri, les voisins vont t'entendre. Écoute ... Vous vous ressembliez peut-être en apparence, Lorcan. Mais en gestes, non. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lorcan. Lysander, non. Ensuite, si tu me demandes pourquoi je ne réagis pas, pourquoi je ne me mets pas à avoir peur de toi, c'est pour les mêmes raisons. Et je sais que tout détruire te fais du bien. Comme tu l'as dit, après tout, c'était ton frère... »

Je m'effondrai sur le lit. Je ne savais même pas si je devais être heureux d'avoir le support de Lucy. D'avoir son accord, son amour. De l'avoir là, à mes côtés, alors que je venais tout juste de tuer. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Regard dans lequel je ne lisais aucune désapprobation, aucune trace de peur. Et pourtant, et pourtant !

Elle s'assied auprès de moi, et me retira ma chemise. Elle examina les dégats et fonça vers la salle de bain. J'entendais l'eau couler, je l'entendais frotter. Elle faisait disparaître le sang. Elle faisait disparaître le sang, et j'étais là, à me lamenter sur le terrible sort qui m'attendait.

Je pourrais peut-être mourir. On m'exécutera, et ce serait sans doute la meilleure sentence que je pourrais purger. On me cracherait dessus, on hurlerait à mes bourreaux de se dépêcher. Et pour une dernière fois, je regarderai maman, papa. Papa pleurerait, et maman la consolerait. C'était comme ça, d'habitude. Ils pleureraient et alors, je leur lancerai un regard désolé. Ce serait la dernière fois que je les regarderais en face. Et cette dernière fois serait la prochaine. Car autrement, je ne serai jamais capable de les regarder droit dans les yeux. Jamais plus je ne serai fier. Du moins, pas assez pour soutenir tous ces regards.

Lucy revenait. Et comme si elle avait compris, comme si elle avait tout compris, elle me dit :

« Lorcan... Il ne t'arrivera rien.»

J'aurais aimé la croire, oh oui ! J'aurais aimé la croire, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais tué mon frère. J'AVAIS TUÉ MON FRÈRE. Seul un fou pourrait faire ça. Alors, suis-je devenu fou, moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? !

J'étais rendu plus bas que lui. Lui qui violait. Lui qui savait faire le mal mieux que nul autre. Il n'avait jamais tué. Il gardait ses victimes en vie, et elles, elles vivaient avec ça. Et moi ... Moi qui venait tout juste de tuer. Celui que je disais être mon frère, mon meilleur copain ... Celui qui était ma moitié.

Serais-je capable d'autre crime ? Le serais-je ? J'avais toujours perçu Lysander comme étant la méchante moitié de mon moi-même. Et là, je revenais à l'appartement, la chemise pleine de sang. De son sang. Mais pourtant, c'est mal de tuer. Et je l'avais fait bordel. JE L'AVAIS FAIT.

Des tas de questions roulaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Je me calmais autant que je souhaitais tout casser. Je regardais Lucy avec un mélange de haine et de tendresse. La détestais-je, elle aussi ? Méritait-elle de mourir ? Cette femme qui avait tant fait pour moi, qui aurait mieux fait d'être ailleurs plutôt que d'être ici, avec un tueur pour amoureux ? Même avec ses petits yeux noisettes qui brillaient, je n'arrivais plus à avoir pitié de son âme. Elle n'était que Lucy. Probablement la prochaine qui passerait sous ma lame.

Car si j'avais réussi, si j'avais réussi à faire ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire, peut-être serais-je capable ?

Lucy, ma moitié. Ma douce moitié. Comme l'était Lysander, par nos liens de sang. Le sang. Le gène du mal qu'avait Lysander coulait-il également dans mes veines ?

Qui étais-je, au fond ? Un tueur, ou un défendeur du bien ? Un meurtrier, où un homme maintenant comblé ?

Je regardai Lucy. Lucy qui me fixait de ses yeux marrons. Lucy qui ne me souriait pas, attendant probablement que je dise quelque chose. Lucy.

Ma Lucy.

J'approchai mes mains d'elle, les déposant alors sur son ventre. Je le caressai lentement, montant de plus en plus vers le haut de son corps. Elle frissonnait, mais gardait son calme. Ce calme dont je n'étais plus certain d'apprécier. Et pourtant, c'était pour ça que je l'aimais … Mes mains se dirigeaient toujours plus haut. Encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que mes mains entourent son cou, se mettant, petit à petit à serrer.

Juste … pour voir si j'en étais capable.


End file.
